The Foundation
The Foundation is the name of Sal Vantu's crime family and his semi-legitimate corporation, both. Responsibilities of - and profits to - all members are shared from both the legitimate and criminal enterprises of the Foundation. Rank Structure The Foundation is structured in such as way that if one moves up in the corporate structure, they also move up in status in the family, and vice-versa. Chairman/Don The head of the family and chairman of the board of the corporation is presently Sal. All members of the Foundation answer to him, though few outside the Board ever see him. Chief Executive Officer/Adviser The CEO is Sal's right-hand man, running the Foundation while Sal is busy. The CEO will also officiate board meetings in the event that Sal cannot attend. The CEO is presently Endari. Board/Boss Bosses are handpicked and trusted allies within Sal's organization, each running a specific division of the Foundation. Those duties are made clear by their corporate rank as members of the board of directors. Chief Operations Officer (COO) The COO is third-in-command, handling the day-to-day operations and issues that arise in a large corporation and crime family. They head the Operations Division. The COO is presently Cassior. (OOC, the COO will recruit and make sure new members are informed about what they need to do and know. They will educate associates.) Chief Financial Officer The CFO is in charge of bringing in and managing funds for the Foundation. They are also charged with ensuring that all illicit trades fly under the radar of any organizations or governments that may take offense at them. They head the Financial Division. The CFO is presently Nimat. (OOC, the CFO's job is much the same. Bring in and manage guild funds, imposing taxes if money is needed from the members, organizing guild PVE runs to raise funds, etc.) Chief Technology Officer The CTO manages all technological and informational aspects of the Foundation. Given Sal's distrust of most organics and his veritable army of droid soldiers, techs, and medics, the CTO's job is a busy and stressful one. They head the Technology Division. The CTO is presently Jaevri. (OOC, the CTO will organize the Wikia and keep it from contradicting itself or EU lore.) Manager/Underboss A general manager works under a board member in their division and acts as a deputy leader in that group. The general manager assists the board member in whatever way is required, running the division in their absence and attending board meetings, if allowed by the rest of the board. Supervisor/Lieutenant The manager works under the general manager and heads a contingent of Employees/Soldiers within their division. The manager is charged with missions by the general manager or a higher-ranking member of the Foundation and leads their employees to see it finished. Employee/Soldier The employee is the lowest rung on the ladder, placed by their particular talents into one of the three* divisions. They act as enforcers, labor, messengers, and errand runners as directed by their manager, working to earn a promotion. These make up the bulk of the Foundation. *number of divisions is subject to change based on need and population. Associate The associates are people recognized as useful and trustworthy by the Foundation, but are not yet formally within the power structure. An associate will typically be brought on a mission by a member of the Foundation in order to test their mettle. If they pass, they're admitted and become an employee within a division (either chosen by them or by the member who tested them based on strengths). (OOC, the associate rank is for brand-new members. They'll be run through a mission by a higher-ranking member and then asked a series of questions to test their loyalty.) Bases of Operations The Foundation has multiple safe houses and bases across the galaxy, but presently only three primary facilities. Headquarters The Foundation's Corporate HQ is on Coruscant and is the center of the Foundation's more legal affairs. Each member of the Board has a personal office there and this is where they work when no "questionable" jobs are in progress. The Krayt's Pearl The Krayt's Pearl, formerly known as the Coruscant Blade, was a Republic warship that was captured by a rogue mandalorian clan in the later years of the Galactic Cold War. The members of the Republic Military responsible, embarrassed by this security failure, sought to avoid official channels and contacted the Foundation to enlist their assistance in retrieving their property. Sal took the job himself, leading his most trusted advisers aboard and slaughtering the mandalorian crew. When the time came to fly it back to the Republic base for payment, however, Sal decided that the ship was worth more than the credits. Flying the ship to the middle of space, Jaevri helped Sal make the ship untraceable and it was re-dubbed the Krayt's Pearl, the jewel of the Foundation. The Krayt's Pearl typically orbits Tatooine, but acts as a mobile command station for the Foundation on its higher-priority jobs. The Hub The Hub is a Nar Shadaa sky palace, and is one of the primary nerve centers for the Foundation's criminal side. Both a place of work, a party platform, and a place for creating war plans, the Hub keeps the Foundation afloat as much as any of its members. The Redoubt The Redoubt is Sal's personal retreat, a compound on Tatooine where he goes to get away from the galaxy. The entirety of the redoubt's staff is made up of security droids, an army of assassin droids, and cleverly-disguised android doctors, merchants, and techs, given Sal's distrust of most organic beings. The only organics allowed at the Redoubt are Sal, his Adviser and Bosses, select (and carefully screened) guests, high-paying customers, and people who have crossed Sal and are on their way to their punishment. Defenses that Sal's closest allies have called "overkill" ensure that the Redoubt remains protected and undisturbed. High-paying customers who are allowed to enter the Redoubt typically consist of very rich and very sick aristocrats who have agreed to give Sal exorbitant sums in order to receive his top-notch medical care. What they don't know is that while they are being treated, Sal is also downloading a copy of their memories. He uses these to blackmail them into favorable political positions and staying silent about the Redoubt and the Foundation, as well as furthering his search for Aela. The same techniques used to steal the memories of aristocrats are used on new members to the Family to ensure that Sal knows everything about them and can manipulate them. This is where the most secure items are held and the most clandestine meetings held.